As a representative example of a wireless communication system of the present invention, 3rd Generation Partnership Project Long Term Evolution (3GPP LTE) and LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) communication systems will hereinafter be described in detail.
FIG. 1 is a conceptual diagram illustrating an Evolved Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (E-UMTS) network structure as an exemplary mobile communication system. In particular, the Enhanced Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (E-UMTS) has evolved from a legacy UMTS system, and basic standardization thereof is now being conducted by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). E-UMTS may also be referred to as Long Term Evolution (LTE). For details of the technical specifications of UMTS and E-UMTS, refer to Release 7 and Release 8 of “3rd Generation Partnership Project; Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network”.
As shown in FIG. 1, the E-UMTS system is broadly made up of a User Equipment (UE) 120, base stations (or eNode-Bs) 110a and 110b, and an Access Gateway (AG) which is located at an end of a network (E-UTRAN) and is connected to an external network. Generally, an eNode-B can simultaneously transmit multiple data streams for a broadcast service, a multicast service and/or a unicast service.
Each eNode-B includes one or more cells. One cell of the eNode-B is set to use a bandwidth such as 1.25, 2.5, 5, 10, 15 or 20 MHz to provide a downlink or uplink transmission service to user equipments (UEs). Here, different cells may be set to use different bandwidths. The eNode-B controls transmission and reception of data for several UEs. In association with downlink (DL) data, the eNode-B transmits downlink (DL) scheduling information to a corresponding UE, so as to inform the corresponding UE of time/frequency domains where data is to be transmitted, coding information, data size information, Hybrid Automatic Repeat and reQuest (HARQ)-related information, and the like. In association with uplink (UL) data, the eNode-B transmits UL scheduling information to the corresponding UE, so that it informs the corresponding UE of time/frequency domains capable of being used by the corresponding UE, coding information, data size information, HARQ-related information, and the like. An interface for transmission of user traffic or control traffic may be used between eNode-Bs. A Core Network (CN) may include an Access Gateway (AG) and a network node for user registration of the UE. The AG manages mobility of a UE on the basis of a Tracking Area (TA) composed of several cells.
Although wireless communication technology has been developed to LTE technology on the basis of WCDMA technology, users and enterprises continuously demand new features and services. In addition, other wireless access technologies are being developed, such that there is a need for new or improved wireless access technology in order to remain competitive in the long run. For example, reduction in cost per bit, increase of service availability, adaptive frequency band utilization, a simple structure, an open-type interface, and appropriate user equipment (UE) power consumption are needed for new or improved wireless access technology.
Recently, 3GPP has been establishing a standard task for a subsequent technique of LTE. In this specification, such a technique is referred to as “LTE-Advanced” or “LTE-A”. One of the main differences between an LTE system and an LTE-A system is a system bandwidth.
The LTE-A system is aimed at supporting a broadband of a maximum of 100 MHz, and to this end, the LTE-A system is designed to use a carrier aggregation or bandwidth aggregation technique using a plurality of frequency blocks. Carrier aggregation employs a plurality of frequency blocks as one big logical frequency band in order to use a wider frequency band. A bandwidth of each frequency block may be defined based on a bandwidth of a system block used in the LTE system. Each frequency block is transmitted using a component carrier.
Carrier aggregation technology is applied to the LTE-A system acting as the next generation communication system, such that there is needed a method for allowing a UE to perform a power headroom report (PHR) using multiple carriers. However, the above-mentioned method for performing the power headroom report (PHR) by the UE has not yet been disclosed.